LCD and DLP projectors have become an essential tool of most businesses for presenting information usually to small and medium sized groups. Recently due to cost reductions and increases in computing power there has been increased interest in using multiple projectors to create a large unified display. There have been many attempts to accomplish this goal but most approaches require too much effort or too much equipment to configure, align, and operate the projectors as a unified display. In addition, the quality level of the display is inadequate as viewers could identify the areas of each projector in the large unified display due to display artifacts. When trying to create a display from a system of multiple projectors, a desirable attribute is seamlessness. That is to say, the display from one projector in the system should not be easily discernable by the human eye when combined with the displays from the other projectors in the system. One display artifact prevalent in the large unified display from a plurality of projectors is that straight lines from a source image may appear as jagged lines when translated to the large unified display.
It is within this context that the embodiments arise.